


Like a Crushed Flower

by bloodofpyke



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/bloodofpyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras POV; set post-ACOK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Crushed Flower

He’s angry, long after the memory has faded to dust. 

He took other lovers, of course, at Margaery’s insistence. “You’re a Tyrell,” she had told him softly, wiping away the tears that never came. “We don’t _have_ stags and fury; we have roses.” And so he found them, other knights and minor lords, closing his eyes and pretending they were all Renly.

_The King that should have been._

It’s as if the words are seared onto his heart; a pain that never fades, never lessens, no matter how much time has passed.

It’s later, now; the war has ended and the Iron Throne has been filled. He goes to the site where Renly died, a rose in hand. And he stands there, where the tent was pegged into the ground, feeling his heart harden. He crushes the rose in his hand and walks away, petals floating slowly to the ground.


End file.
